Step By Step
by JeniiBAR
Summary: Carpe Diem, Seize the day. The sun will always shine, even through the clouds. Sometimes the sun can't shine because of the thickness of the clouds. Always relying on others around me is a pain. But i can't do anything about it. One-Shot!


_Hey there guys. Here is my very first one-shot. It is actually originally a story I wrote for English class. Because I wanted to share it with you guys, I just changed the name and posted it. I was going to post it later because I'm handing it in to my teacher tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait. Don't worry it's a class task which doesn't go to my report, I think. Hope you'll enjoy it! _

_JeniiBAR_

_P.S. Those who go to my school, I wrote this story so don't think that I copied it._

**Step By Step**

Carpe Diem, a Latin saying which meant "seize the day". Take every opportunity when it's given to you. What if you are unable to seize the day? Not because you didn't want to, but because you are unable to. What if you are unable to travel along the journey you want, but was forced to take another?

All those thoughts floated around my head as I stood there. My left hand was tightly grasping onto a beam. The arm attached to it was trembling violently due to the amount of weight forced upon it. My right hand was placed in my mother's warm, blanket-like hands. She had her left arm wrapped around my waist. Scared that if she let go, I might just fall and break.

"Sweetie, don't worry. Mummy is right here," my mother comforted. Her smile was like a ray of confidence shone upon me. I couldn't help but smile back, but it wasn't half as warm and real as hers. I could tell that she felt it to because her smile soon turned into a worried frown. She squeezed my hand, I wasn't sure if she knew that her grip just tighten.

"Don't worry Mrs Sakura, your daughter will be fine," said a woman dressed in white. She was holding onto a clip board, scribbling down every movement that I made. Kids at my age are supposed to be running around, turning the house upside. Instead of living a life like that, I am stuck in one spot.

"Okay honey, don't be afraid. Take a step," said my mother. I knew that she was there for me; I knew that if I fall she will always pick me up. I lifted my left leg; it felt like it was made of heavy metal. With a lot of effort I was able to lift it up a couple of centimetres from the ground. It landed with a loud thud on the ground, about 5 centimetres from where it started. I lost balanced a little, causing my body to lean to the right a bit. I steadied myself with the help from my mother and the beam. I gave my mother a small smile to ensure her I was fine.

"I was hoping for a more graceful landing," I joked. There was no point in being disappointed. Being disappointed will only give me the sympathy from others, and that was the last thing I wanted. I quickly refocus my mind to what I was doing, took a deep breath and tried to lift my right leg.

Similar to my left leg, it was heavy and was taking a lot of my energy to move. Sweats were developing on the tip of my nose, if people saw me now, i would have probably looked like I've just ran a marathon. My right leg landed with another loud thud, causing me again to lose balance. My face would have probably have kissed the ground if it wasn't for my mother's support.

"Honey, I think that is enough for today," said my mother. She was right; I was exhausted and barely have enough strength to stay standing. However there was something in me that wouldn't allow my head to nod in agreement. Instead my head shook on its own, I didn't want to stop.

"Mum, if I stop now I would have just stayed in one spot. I want to keep going a little bit more. Please?" I pleaded. I could read my mother's face; it was like an open book. She didn't want me to continue, but deep down inside she knew that it was the best for me. I was always the one that wanted to improve each and every day. She gave me a nod and tightened her grip on me.

"Mum…" I said. She looked a little bit shocked. I didn't know why though, it wasn't like she never heard me say that word before. However like mother like daughter, I was also an open book to her. "I think that I should continue this on my own."

"But honey…"

"Please mum. You've always been there to catch me when I fall. But maybe sometimes in order for me to grow, I need to drop a little." I explained to her. My mother gave me her famous worried frown. She looked over to the nurse to see if the decision I wanted to make was ok. The nurse gave her an ensuring nod, which made her loosen her grip on me. I gave her the first real smile I was able to produce ever since that dreadful day. This made her believed in me and with that her contact was completely gone.

"You can do it honey. I am here. Your dad is here." She ensured me.

I took a deep breath. I looked forward to where the end of my journey was. It wasn't that far away, however it wasn't that near either. From this point on, I am journeying solo. Both of my hands were gripping the beam now, it was shaking even more because all my weight was on them. I lifted my left leg, this time it felt ten times heavier than before. It too was shaking, with a lot of effort I was able to lift it about two centimetres above the ground and placed it down in front of me with another heavy thud.

I again lost my balance and this time toppled over. Without my mother there to catch me, my body land on the mattress. The hard ground slammed against my body, causing the pain to rush from my head to my toe. Tears started forming in my eyes. I wanted to cry, wanted to give up so badly. I felt something hard pressing against my chest. I put my hand in my shirt to see what it was. It was a sun shaped necklace my father gave me when I was small.

"Carpe Diem, Seize the day. The sun will always shine, even through the clouds." Was what my father told me when he gave it to me. I could feel my mother's arm around me, trying to pull me up.

"Mum…Don't. You always picked me up. I need to stand on my own." With that, my mother moved away from me. I used the beam on my left to pull myself up. For others this is as easy as breathing. For me, it was as hard as living. With a lot of effort, I managed to stand on my feet again. I slowly let go of the beams. They were always there to hold me up, now it's my turn to stand on my own. I tried to balance my body, wobbling a little at times. There I was standing on my own. No support. No help. All on my own. A smile formed on my face.

My name is Sakura Mikan. Last month I was involved in a car accident which killed my father and placed me in a wheel chair. I have been in rehab since then. Always depending on others around me. However today, I was able to stand on my own two feet.

**~End of Story~**

_Review please. Express your opinions, ask questions or give me ideas for future story. Should I continue to write one shot or just give up now? I won't know unless you tell me. _

_JeniiBAR_


End file.
